


Waiting for the Hammer to Fall

by Rozilla



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Allfather Thor, BAMF Jane Foster, Gen, Jane is Thor, Loki is a dick, Loki is a weasley motherfucker, Thor Feels, and I will see him repeatedly punched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: ...onto Loki's stupid grinning face.In which the author works out her anger issues on her favourite genocidal shit-lord.





	Waiting for the Hammer to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Man this felt good to write.

As Jane saw Loki approach, gazing about her new Rainbow Bridge with a kind of  _ pointed _ interest, she felt something in her chest akin to anger, suspicion and- despite the fact she was at least strong enough to break his jaw now and there was  _ no way _ he would recognise her- she was a little afraid. 

‘Ah hello,’ he purred ‘you must be the new Lady Thor?’

‘Just Thor would be fine,’ she hissed, fist clenching around the hammer ‘what do you want?’

‘Nothing, nothing at all,’ he held up his hands, all innocence ‘just… a talk.’

Jane reflected that, in a different life, she might have ended up almost dating someone like Loki. He reminded her of the guys in her physics classes- the handsome ones who were smart, gifted even, and looked at her with a mixture of interest and resentment. Her mother would warn her about them.

‘They don’t and never will see you as an equal, even if they claim otherwise, even if they call Betty Friedan a ‘compelling thinker’,’ Miriam Foster told her, in the tone of foreboding, fueled by bitter experience. Jane had listened as she put the finishing touches on her server, taking it on board.

‘Trust me Janie, they will see you as a mildly interesting prop and nothing more- oh sure you’d be good for conversation, but not too much, otherwise- thought they’d never admit it, you’d show them up. They don’t want an equal, they’ve been told their whole lives that they’re precious and special and to be  _ shown up  _ by a girl- a pretty Jewish one especially-’ now  _ that _ spoke to experience ‘that makes them angry. Makes them lash out. It’ll start with things like ‘girls shouldn’t wear make up, makes you look cheap and you’re  _ better  _ than that’... or ‘Isn’t that a little short?’... or ‘Hey, you’re making a scene’ when all you’re doing is discussing politics... You’ll see it in the way they smile in public- they make out like they’re a smart modern man but Janie… if he can’t smile at you without making your gut turn, then you either run… or get ready for the fight of your life.’

 

_ Well, if you are going to fight anyone,  _ Jane thought, _ as she stood her ground, it’s good to have a magic hammer.  _

‘Yeah, unlike your brother Loki,’ Jane growled ‘I’m not going to fall for an act of innocence. I’ve seen what you’ve done.’

He looked so genuinely hurt that Jane  _ almost _ let her guard down, but that smile… it was seductive, but only in the same way a pilot fish’s light is ‘seductive’. There was  _ teeth _ in that smile. 

‘Like what? Did I hurt you? I don’t recall you…’

‘Not directly,’ Jane scoffed  _ but given the chance, you’d have killed me just to get to Thor…. Or worse  _ ‘but that hardly matters.’

‘Well, then, I can only apologise,’ he glanced to the hammer ‘and you can see I’m unarmed- why not even the playing field somewhat? Don’t I deserve a little clemency?’

_ Magic _ , Jane thought, with a taste of copper on her tongue, she could feel it pulsing about her. It was the hammer, it spoke to her… she’d always suspected a kind of sentience, even though Thor always feigned ignorance. Perhaps he thought she’d never understand. Perhaps not in the same way, but even through her own lens of mortal science- it was basically a magical AI. It decided who was worthy. It decided that she was. She should question it, but right now wasn’t the time. Mjolnir knew Loki and knew him to be suspicious at best.

‘You  _ deserve  _ uru in the face,’ Jane told him, flatly ‘but I’ll bite- what do you want?’

‘You have a Rainbow Bridge? Asgard is rebuilding?’ Loki cocked his head to one side ‘Who’s helping you?’

Jane shrugged her shoulders ‘No idea, not my department.’

He laughed, softly ‘You are almost as bad at lying as my brother.’

‘Yeah well, I figured lying was a bad thing so…?’ Jane glanced about her ‘I suppose that’s a failing on my part.’

‘That’s not for me to judge.’

‘Listen,’ Jane held out the hammer ‘I tell you what, I’ll drop the hammer, if you drop the magic- like, right now.’

He raised an eyebrow ‘You sound… mortal? That’s interesting.’

‘Eat a dick.’

‘Oh  _ definitely  _ mortal, which begs the question- how are you able to lift the hammer? Where did you get it? I saw it broken.’

‘It got fixed,’ Jane pulled a face ‘c’mon Loki, I thought you were the smart brother.’

His smile got a little strained. 

_ Any moment now _ , Jane braced herself, as that same copper taste got stronger and there was a presence at her back,  _ c’mon you rat bastard _ …

‘Tell me who is helping the new Allfather,’ he said, gently ‘I don’t want this to have to come to blows.’

‘Well I want you to eat a dick,’ Jane replied ‘guess we’ll both have to be disappointed.’

‘So like Thor…’

‘Well, I  _ am _ Thor so…’ Jane whispered to the lightning, calling it into her veins ‘you know, don’t act surprised.’

There it was. The sneer. It’d show up eventually. 

_ Find the right one. _

‘Thor is the Allfather, he’s my brother,’ he snarled ‘you are merely a mortal child dressing up.’

‘So it’ll be  _ super  _ embarrassing when I knock your teeth out- you didn’t even survive meeting Thor’s gender flipped knock off, also-’ Jane let the raw electricity crackle about her fists ‘-hey Loki; catch.’

She spun round and tossed the hammer behind her. She was greeted by an  _ oofff _ of expelled breath and a crash as someone hit the deck with a satisfying crunch. Loki lay on the ground, the hammer now on his chest and struggling like a beetle turned on it’s back. Jane didn’t have long- but long enough. She stood above him and put her foot on his fingers. He let go of the knife pretty quickly and she kicked it away.

‘You wanna wait quietly until the Allfather gets here? Or should I knock you unconscious just to be safe?’ She shrugged ‘Experience says option b.’

He groaned and muttered some choice phrases in Asgardian. 

‘In fact… screw it,’ Jane pressed her foot on his neck ‘why not just end it here?’

He gagged ‘You wouldn’t-’

‘No, your  _ brother _ wouldn’t, I on the other hand…’ she pressed a little harder ‘am just a mortal playing dress up.’

‘You want to remain worthy?’ He croaked ‘Then you need to be noble and spare my life!’

‘Probably,’ Jane felt something tingle in the back of her mind- she needed to pick the hammer up, like  _ now _ ‘but I’m willing to give it a shot.’

‘Thor would never forgive you…’

‘He’s right about that,’ a voice boomed nearby ‘let him go.’

She looked up in annoyance.  _ Oh here he comes. _

‘Why? He’ll only stab you the back, literally,  _ again _ ,’ she said, holding her shoulders back as Thor, Allfather, approached. 

_ He looked a little too much like his Dad right now _ , Jane thought, angrily.

‘Most likely, but… still,’ Thor held an axe now and kept it steady in both hands ‘he is my resposibility, my brother- let me judge him.’

‘So that he can threaten my world again? Are you kidding me?’ Jane snapped, pressing harder ‘Kiss my ass!’

‘Let him go, I am not asking,’ Thor’s tone only slightly altered, but… Jane had never heard it directed at her. It hurt.

‘As the Allfather-’

‘I’m not a citizen of Asgardia,’ Jane retorted ‘I don’t have to answer to you.’

‘The hammer does.’

‘Says you.’

‘Do you want to test it?’

Jane felt the power begin to drain. She had to pick it up otherwise… They’d both know the truth. 

_ All I’d have to do is just twist my heel and- _

She felt the blade at her throat.

‘Let him go,’ Thor told her softly ‘or you shall fight me without the hammer.’

‘That’d be a short fight,’ Jane admitted ‘I’m afraid I’m pretty much nothing without it.’

‘Then do as I command,’ Thor repeated ‘come on… whoever’s under that helmet, I know you to be better.’

‘Yeah right.’

‘You owe him.’

_ Oh shit _ , Jane thought, as ice tightened around her middle  _ oh shit.  _

He knows.

Jane held a hand up and the axe was removed. Without looking at the Allfather, she knelt down and picked the hammer off Loki’s chest, pressing a little more with her foot before lifting it and stepping away. Loki got to his feet, smiling like a snake, like a spoilt child whose parents had come to his rescue once again-

Then he got an axe handle to the back of his head and went down like a sack of potatoes. Thor lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder.

‘Thank you for showing mercy,’ he told her ‘and I know you are angry at him-’

‘You don’t know anything,’ Jane turned on him ‘and I only showed him mercy because, yeah, you’re right- I  _ do _ owe him, but not any more. That’s his last chance with me, next time…’

She stood close to him, meeting his eye ‘I’ll knock his head clean off his shoulders.’

‘Unless I’m there to stop you,’ he told her.

‘Well, let’s hope I’ve already let go of the hammer by then, that’ll be the only chance you get,’ Jane told him ‘if you know anything about me, Allfather, I have nothing to lose.’

‘You sure about that?’

Jane scoffed ‘Yeah, I am.’

‘My respect is nothing to you?’

‘It’s not nothing,’ Jane strode away ‘it’s just… worth losing.’

_ That’s not better _ , Jane warned herself,  _ don’t push him _ .

‘Jane.’

She spun round ‘It’s  _ Doctor _ Foster, Allfather,’ she spat ‘if you expect me to treat you like a King, then the least you could do is stop pretending like I’m a friend. I’m a subject. I always have been to you.’

‘That’s not true,’ he began.

‘Blow me,’ she spun the hammer ‘see you around your Majesty.’

 

She made it to a nearby mountain side, dropped the hammer and let the rest of her began to fall away. Jane Foster, a ninety pound mortal woman with terminal cancer, sat on the grass and let the tears fall until she felt better. 

 


End file.
